


The Sex Talk

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony asks Steve questions.





	The Sex Talk

**Author's Note:**

> S is for Sex

Steve sometimes wished Tony didn’t ask him so many questions. It seemed that he delighted in embarrassing Steve though he never did it publicly. 

Like the question he just asked. 

They were sitting at the table, eating cereal and both of them were checking news and such on their devices. 

“Steve, how did you find out about sex?” 

It wasn’t embarrassing in and of itself. It just made him feel backward and kinda dumb, when his world had been a little different than Tony’s. 

“Bucky told me.”

“How old were you?” 

“Um, twelve?” 

Tony’s eyes got big. “Damn, that’s old.”

“Well, I kinda knew but he told me exactly. I thought it sounded awful. Shows how smart I was. How about you?”

“I don’t remember. I think I must have been really young. I knew when I was young enough to think it sounded worse than death. So how old were you the first time?”

“Twenty-something, I guess. It was one of the girls in the USO show. Usually, there was just lots of kissing and hand jobs and stuff like that but this one girl wanted more and I wanted more so we did it.”

“How as it?” 

“Awkward, embarrassing. Musta been awful. We never did it again.”

“Did you have sex with Aunt Peggy?” 

Steve bit his lip and stared at his hands a minute, then he finally spoke. “No. We – I wanted her so bad, but there was never time. I – she – so, how old were you?”

“Sixteen. At MIT. At a frat party and I was drunk, but not too drunk to remember.”

“Older woman?” 

“Yeah, she was eighteen, I think. I never looked back. Especially when it annoyed my father. He’d been just like me though. Maybe that’s why we never got along. We were too much alike.”

Steve had known Howard Stark and he knew that was why they didn’t get along. Tony was so much like Howard that it made him feel déjà vu now and again when he was with Tony.

“First guy you were with?” Tony piped up. 

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Surely you know that one, Tony.” 

Tony actually blushed a little as he smiled rather happily at Steve. “I don’t know why, but it makes me glad. You do learn pretty fast.” 

Steve didn’t say a word. He knew there was more. 

“For an old man!” Tony said with a smile.


End file.
